


Slow Torture.

by LapisLazooti



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Misgendering, Takes Place When They Were In High School, Trans Ford, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford tried to keep his cringing to a minimum as he listened to his mother's conversation with his elbows rested on the table and chin in hand. Daughter. Helen. She.</p><p>A prequel to Intrusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was frustrated while my mom was on the phone today, and I thought I'd write about it.

"...Oh, I was calling just calling for my daughter, Helen. She wanted to know if she could..."

Ford tried to keep his cringing to a minimum as he listened to his mother's conversation with his elbows rested on the table and chin in hand. Daughter. Helen. She. It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose, but it still felt like someone was probing his heart with a straight pin every time she said it. It felt like a form of slow torture. It was less about the pain being so intense, and more about the sensation becoming monotonous and upsetting with time. 

His mother was on the phone with one of his new teachers for this school year, which somehow made this feel worse for him. Kind of a, 'No, don't tell them I'm a girl!' thing, even though he knew that 'fact' would be made obvious the moment said teacher saw him. Even if he knew it was illogical, it still bothered him.

He scooted his chair away from his table as quietly as he could and mouthed to his mother, "I'm going to go read." Even though she wasn't paying any attention to him. He stood with a sigh and made his way to the room he shared with Stanley, who he found was studying, for once. He shut the door behind him and climbed onto his bed with a groan.

"Hey, Helen, could you help me out with this, It-..." He fell silent as he realized his mistake. It was the first time he'd slipped when they were alone. He was always maybe a bit too careful, he knew how much it hurt his brother, but he let his guard down this time...

Ford gritted his teeth as he stared up at the ceiling. That felt less like straight pins and more like a butter knife being shoved into his side - blunt and painful. This was much different than when his parents did it. The others didn't know any better, but Stanley did. He knew it was just an accident, but he couldn't help but think...

"Stanford. Sorry." He muttered. "...Could you help me out with this? This part is a little confusing to me."

"Yeah." He took his glasses off momentarily to rub his eyes. sighed and when he got up to help his brother, he was hugged tightly by the other. He jumped, slightly, taken a back by being grabbed like that without warning.

"Sorry. You know I didn't mean it, right? I'm just... still adjusting." Stanley said softly, grasping the back of his brother's shirt.

"It's alright. But I'd appreciate it if you let go of me - I'm getting crushed." He chuckled.


End file.
